Advances in fiber optic technology have resulted in the ability to transmit multiple optical signals on a single fiber optic cable. Optical signals can be transmitted using different signal wavelengths, where the different wavelengths are combined for transmission through the fiber optic cable. It is sometimes desirable to measure the characteristics, for example the power level, of the individual optical signal components. Presently, there are two primary pieces of test equipment used to distinguish signal characteristics of individual wavelength signals from the mixed wavelength optical signal: the diffraction grating-based optical spectrum analyzer, and the interferometer-based wavelength meter. Both of these pieces of equipment, however, involve sophisticated technology, are bulky and heavy, and are expensive.
When measuring optical signals, an adapter cap is often used as an interface between a fiber optic cable connector and an optical power meter used to measure optical signal power levels. Existing adapter caps are used for measuring aggregated optical signal power levels. In the case of mixed optical signals with more than two optical wavelengths, however, an optical power meter is unable to distinguish the power levels of the optical signals at the individual optical wavelengths using existing adapter caps. Therefore, the above-mentioned bulky and expensive pieces of test equipment are the only alternatives when measurements of individual optical wavelengths are necessary.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.